Hudra
"I must hurry and fill my body with the terrified screams of humans!" —Hudra, Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey is one of three Dark Giants that appeared in Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. His absorbed power was used to create Sky Type for Ultraman Tiga. He has superhuman speed which is faster than other Dark Giants. Subtitle: HIstory Ancient Times Another of the group of evil Dark Giants, Hudra was immature and psychotic in nature, relishing his opponent’s suffering. However, when Tiga betrayed them, absorbing Hudra’s speed powers as he purified himself, Hudra was sealed away deep below the Earth in a prison of stone, as it was hoped they’d remain for all times. Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey But fate would deal a cruel hand as the final showdown with the sinister Gatanozoa would reveal the ancient tomb to mankind’s attention. Soon, Hudra and his allies awakened from their ancient slumber and began terrorizing the excavation site, Hudra taking great pleasure in the chaos and death he brought. Afterwards, Hudra and Darramb plunged their fists into the walls of the cave, releasing a horde of Shibito-Zoyger on the humans. However, Hudra’s psychotic passion for destruction would have to wait, as a spirit from the ancient civilization, Yuzare, sealed the island under a field of light, stopping the evil forces within from escaping. Afterwards, the two males would continue to accompany their leader as she went about her evil work, both in human and Ultra form. Hudra and Darramb couldn’t handle their confinement much longer and tried to break free, only to be sent crashing to the ground. The duo accompanied their leader into Daigo’s dreams, allowing them to pummel the hero shortly before she gave him the Dark Spark Lens and the trio took their leave to wait for Daigo on Lulu Island. They didn’t wait long, and soon Daigo arrived, using the Dark Spark Lens and becoming Dark Tiga, breaking the barrier as Hudra and Darramb transformed to confront him. He refused to join them and Hudra rushed to fight him, only to be cut off by Darramb, who wanted first go at the hero. However, Darramb underestimated the hero and was soon killed by Tiga’s Delacium Light Stream. After the hero escaped the Dark Water, Hudra quickly flew in and grabbed him, squeezing his scissor blade around his neck and dragging him into the Dark Dimension. The two began to fight amongst meteors, Hudra calling Tiga a traitor before unleashing his Dark Beam, Tiga barely escaping before the asteroid he was standing on exploded. As the two kept up their battle, Hudra sent Tiga plummeting to a meteor below and kept up his assault, Tiga having a hard time keeping up with Hudra’s speed. However, Iruma managed to detonate a cache of explosions in the cave as Hudra charged his dark beam, blasting Tiga and Hudra out of the Dark Dimension. Furious, Hudra fired his Dark Beam once again, scoring a direct hit. But as with Darramb, this would be his undoing, as Tiga began absorbing the attack and turning into Tiga Blast! Before Hudra could react, Tiga charged and fired the Ranbalt Light Bomb, striking Hudra in the chest and completely obliterating him. Profile and Techniques - Human Form= Human Form Techniques *'Super Speed':Hudra has super speed similar to his ultra form.He is the first to fight Daigo in human form. *'Transformation':Hudra maybe had his own spark lens, he can transform into his ultra form. }} Gallery Hudra.png Hudra host.png Hudra.jpg|Hudra performing his deadly attack: Hugust th (1).jpg|Hudra preparing for Hugust attacks Hydra-TheFinalOdyssey.jpg Trivia *Suit Actor: Shunsuke Gondo *His name can also be pronounced as Hyudora. *It is said that both he and Darramb possess Dark Spark Lens of their own which they used offscreen. *Unlike Darramb who was friends with the original Tiga and Kamila who was his lover, Hudra seemed to have hated Tiga. *He is the second one to be seen for creating a pocket dimension after Darramb, the next Ultra after him to display this ability is Ultraman Nexus. Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Villains Category:The Dark Giants Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultraman Tiga Characters Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest